


enigma

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Kags doesnt exist, And oikawa is just, M/M, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has dreams of a boy who never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enigma

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this on my moms phone because i had the sudden urge to semi-destroy oikawa.
> 
> EDIT 8/1/2016: i added some bits and tweaked some paragraphs but all's good tobio is still a figment of tooru's imagination lol

Someone's missing in the team is what Tooru thinks when he sees Karasuno for the first time. 

He is surprised by the claim he has made. The buzz in his chest grows louder, telling him to look closer, because there is someone there--supposed to be there--a boy who he once knew.

A setter.

Tooru's eyebrows furrow as he approaches a girl (who looks at him with the same googly eyes as any other girl) and asks her who Karasuno's setter is. She points at a light-haired boy and he is strangely disappointed because wasn't their setter supposed to have dark hair--

Suddenly, Tooru sees blue eyes, hears a voice saying his name softly, a Karasuno jersey fit on a body so perfectly he forgets how to breathe for a second until Iwaizumi calls him. 

He turns around, places a smile which he knows won't fool Iwaizumi but he does it anyway because he can't stop his hands from shaking, can't forget the name Tobio in his mind. 

Iwaizumi frowns and tells Tooru to get a grip on himself. 

He tries.

•

The second time he sees Tobio, he's in his dreams. 

It almost seems real, the way Tobio looks at him with curiosity and amazement like he's the best thing in the world that's ever happened to him. He looks around thirteen, this time wearing a Kitagawa Daiichi jersey with a volleyball in his hands and Tooru wonders if he's ever met him before. He doesn't remember any Tobio however, but he feels familiar--too familiar--that he might as well exist somewhere.

Tooru knows he's going crazy.

"Oikawa-san," Tobio speaks up and for a second he was sixteen. "Can you teach me your serve?" 

The question leaves Tooru angry and sad, bitterness feeling spreading in his chest like fire. The word no leaves his mouth without a second thought and Tobio is suddenly gone, like he was never there. 

Tooru wakes up, gasping and sweating while gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. He curls up into a ball, crying quietly in the dark.

•

"Did we ever have a junior named Tobio?" 

Iwaizumi looks at him weirdly. 

"No. Why'd you ask?" 

Tooru smiles.

"Nothing really. I thought we had a really cute kouhai." 

Iwaizumi doesn't notice the distant look on Tooru's face and flicks his forehead with annoyance. Tooru yelps, whining about Iwa-chan being so mean as he covers his forehead with his hands.

He silently wishes that Iwaizumi never said no.

•

The last time he dreams about Tobio is the night before his graduation.

Tobio doesn't appear thirteen anymore. He looks more mature, his small body replaced with one that has more muscle and height. His jaw is sharp, his eyes are darker and Tooru thinks that maybe Tobio existed in some other reality. Or that he's just some hot ghost keen on haunting Tooru forever.

Tooru expects Tobio to ask him about his serve (since that's the only thing he remembers Tobio asking him;he looks like a volleyball player too) but instead Tobio surprises him when he envelopes him in a warm embrace.

"You know, you feel pretty real for someone from a dream. Or do we say my fantasies?"

Tobio scowls but Tooru doesn't miss the tiny smile at the end of his lips. 

"Oikawa--"

"Why don't you call me Tooru?" Tobio blushes and he releases the embrace immediately, leaving Tooru almost disappointed. Almost.

"Tooru," Tobio experiments saying his name with his lips, "good luck. On your graduation." 

Tooru smiles genuinely, pinching the boy who he knew, in that moment, was supposed to be his kouhai, his rival. 

(His lover.)

"Thank you, Tobio-chan." 

And after that he wakes up and he notices how the blue of his ceiling is not the same shade as Tobio's.

I'm going to be late for graduation is what Tooru thinks before he burns the feel of Tobio's arms around his neck.


End file.
